A War's End
by Xeritas
Summary: Hogwart's Final Battle, using "Back For More" by Five Finger Death Punch.


Songfic using "Back For More" from Five Finger Death Punch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Five Finger Death Punch. If I did - either of them - I would be very, very much wealthier than I am now. So..yeah. I don't own.

Tell me if you liked it, didn't, etc. Review, essentially.

* * *

Death Eaters vs. Hogwarts...the battle for the ages. Voldemort and Harry stood at the head of each side, merely staring. At an unspoken signal, the sides ran.

_ Let's get it on!_

_ It's time to get in the game,_

Spells flew and bodies slammed, sending people to the dirt.

_ You gotta fight til it hurts then you do it again_

Neville stepped back with a grunt as a cutting curse slipped past his guard.

_ Let's tear it up!_

_ I'm staying straight to the core, ain't no room for second place, go big or go home!_

The leaders grinned as spells flew, connecting and shattering, emerald meeting crimson.

_ Rise!_

_ It's dog eat dog_

_ Rise! _

_ Man versus beast_

_ Rise!_

_ The strong will survive_

_ Rise!_

_ I've got no time for the weak_

Werewolves entered the field, being met with spikes of silver shot from ready wands. Wide smirks crossed defender's lips as the wolves howled with pain.

_ It's time to rise up, man up, get back up_

_ Never been and won't be broken_

_ Dust off and then come back for more_

Harry picked himself up from the dirt, determination glittering in his eyes. Dropping into a stance, he nodded to his opposition.

_ You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground_

_ Show them all you won't be beaten_

The Hogwarts students let out a roar to the Death Eaters, the unknown aggression casting fear into their black hearts.

_ Brush it off and then come back for more!_

_ Come back for more!_

_ It's do or die!_

_ Time to settle the score, gotta give it all you got and then you give it some more_

Susan Bones, bleeding heavily and exhausted, cast her final spells before using her portkey, taking out several enemies and passing out mid-way.

_ There will be blood_

Crimson flew from Bill Weasley's front as a curse hit him full-force.

_ You've gotta fight til you break, talk a lot of trash and step up to the plate_

"Is that all you got!" he yelled, wand slinging out ancient curses.

_ Rise!_

_ Refuse to give in_

_ Rise!_

_ Ashes to dust_

_ Rise!_

_ Make 'em remember your name_

_ Rise!_

_ 'Cause in yourself you can trust_

Remus leaned over a fallen Dolohov, boot planted in his chest.

"Remus Lupin is your killer...remember it." he spat.

_ It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, _

_ Never been and won't be broken_

_ Dust off and then come back for more_

Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry's side, pulling him bodily out of a spell's path. The three hit the dirt as a wave of Avada Kedavras flew over them, exploding stone.

_ You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground_

_ Show them all you won't be beaten_

Rage filled Neville's eyes as he saw the cause for his parent's catatonic state. Growling, he tackled her, slamming his fist into Bellatrix's face.

_ Brush it off and then come back for more!_

_ Come back for more!_

_ It's time to rise up, man up, get back up_

_ Never been and won't be broken_

_ Dust off and then come back for more_

Harry stared Voldemort in the eyes, never breaking his gaze. Raising their wands in unison, spells flew in all colors, illuminating their battlefield.

_ You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground_

_ Show them all you won't be beaten_

Sliding out a curse's path, Ginny tripped up her attacker with a jinx and followed with a banished knife to the throat. Battles finished around the grounds, the spellfire diminishing.

Voldemort and Harry still went strong, never letting up. It was minutes before Harry got close enough, summoning the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand and sweeping it across Voldemort's abdomen, simultaneously sending a Sectumsempra into his neck.

_ Brush it off and then come back for more!_

_ Come back for more!_

Death Eaters lay littered across the field, but few defenders were among them. A grinning Harry high-fived a similar Neville before wrapping Ginny in a large hug, exhilarated. Ron and Hermione soon joined them, watching the rest of the defending side roar in victory. They had done it...they won...it was over.


End file.
